Denkan Federation
The Denkan Federation (D.F.) '(Denkan: ''Denkank Fedhersko; ''IPA: deŋkan ɸɘðeɜsk'ɔ ) or simply referred to as '''Denko, '''is a country in Eastern Denko, a continent located in the northern hemisphere of the Atlantic Ocean. It is a federal monarchy consisting of 24 states and subjects. The country borders from north to south with Isensfär and the United Kingdom of Dennisburg, it shares sea limits with Iceland by the north and Ireland by the east. At 2.2 million square miles (5.698 million km2) and with a population of over 432 million people, the nation is the world's seventh largest country by area and the third largest by population. Due to the existence of some regional cultures in the national territory and the immigration that has ocurred since the 18th century to this day the federation is a diverse nation ethnically as well as geographically for its land extension. The national territory has been inhabited from ancient times. In the 8th century BC the Old Kingdom was founded, and the Imperial period began by the 5th century BC. After the fall of the Empire, the viking invasions and the christianization of the national religion, the Medieval period took place in the beginning of the 11th century. During the 1700's the country became a colonial empire and in the mid 1800's the economy went through a process of industrialization, especially after the civil war in 1872. The Denkan Federation was founded after the Civil War in 1877, with the ''New Federal Law. The country has created its own economical ideology but keeps open relations abroad and it is currently a modern and wealthy nation with a strong autonomous culture. The Denkan Economy is the largest sized with a nominal GDP of 28 million, and has an extensive amount of natural resources and a highly developed industry that is one of the most efficients with energy use and generation. Etimology The origin of the name Denko is uncertain. The most accepted hypothesis is the one that it comes from an old root which means "Land of the river" or "Land between rivers". The root Dän comes from the stem Danu that meant river, indeed the rivers that surrounded the original region had the names of Deinok and Danu. Another possibility is that the region of Denko inherited its name from the rivers that surrounded it. It is not viable to determine when the name originated, according to some scholars the zone was caled Denko or Dänko from the period of the Tartsuk Culture. There are some mentions of Denko in sidhenkan sources prior to the 8th century BC. In some trading documents from the Sidhenkan civilization by the 9th century. According to the writings of Gadsirn I, a navigator from Sidhenko, "the danggs had been dwelling in the lands of the North for centuries". Some texts that have been undisclosed from the sidhenkan and Old Denkan period point to the possibility that the region was called Dänko or Danggeo perhaps even from the time of the Tarssuk period. History '''Prehistory The first registered culture to have existed in the region was the Tartsuk. It was long believed that the Tartsuk culture dated back to the 12th century BC or was even younger, nevertheless there have been some findings that date back to the 17th century BC. It is now widely accepted that the origin of the Tartsuk culture dates to the beginning of the Bronze Age by the 17th or 18th century BC. There are also archaeological findings of the Proto-Tartsuk culture from the Stone Age that could date even back to the 22nd century BC or before. The Tartsuk people are believed to be the ancestors of the Protodenkans. The old denkan tradition accounts that the Tarzük ''or ''tarzuik were ancestral of the denkan and tarsir people. There is also a recurrent mention of the Tartsuk by some sidhenkan tales and historians. Old Denkan Kingdom According to the Denkan chronology the First Denkan Kingdom was founded in 602 BC. During this period, much of the culture and religious history of the kingdom developed. Between the mid 600's and the end of the century, invaders from the northern country came in waves to the region of the Deinok valley and even reached the Danu river. This was a period of instability and multiple battles. The tribes that invaded the region had a major impact in the local culture. By the end of the period the Sakurh (or teaching) took shape and was the new ethical, religious and phylosophical system that would bring peace and unity to the nation. About four dinasties existed during this period, Danuku, Skinsaink, Irhku and Baken. In 412 BC the last King of the Baken dinasty was murdered in his palace leading to a period of anarchy that lasted until 408 BC, when Javornth I reconquered the capital Danuirh and refounded the Denkan Kingdom in the spring of 408 BC. By the end of autumn in 408 BC, Javornth and his army defeated the Northern tribes after an extensive campaign that lasted for 3 months in the Battle of Deinok and delivered the nation from Tathan dominance. This marked the beginning of a golden age called the Tirhen Soirh, a period of prosperity during which the nation thrived a Empire emerged. Denkan Empire Period After the defeat of the Tathan or Northern tribes in Deinok, Javornth from the new Tirh Dinasty initiated a series of expansionist campaigns to forge the Denkan Empire. The first campaign was the Danu conquest in 405-404 BC; gaining control over the Danu valley with just two attacks since the immediate submissions of the Danu inhabitants. He founded Kiksoirh in 403 BC and made it the new capital of the Empire, where he started the construction of new palace and a temple for the now official state religion; "The Sakurh". In 398 Javornth endeavoured into the conquest of the Sidhenkan territory. Due to the Sakurhist regulations, Javornth attempted to initiate a massive pacific expansion by means of agreements and conversion to the Sakurh faith. The enterprise was a success and the state established pacifism as a primary sake and expansionist force. After the submission of the Sidhenkan Lands and some parts of the Tarsir region, Javornth summonned his efforts to reach the northern lands beyond the Deinok River. The hostilities with Tathan tribes from the North led to a war that lasted sixteen years, the Tathan War. In 384 BC the Denkans gained a victory that marked the beginning of a period of peace. The Kothe Bake (Sacred Peace) became a leitmotif for the fundamentals of the Empire. The Golden Period was an outstanding epoch in which the Denkan culture developed oustandingly. By the end of the 4th century the Imperial Palace and the Temple were finished in Kiksoirh, and the capital became splendorous. In 70 BC, the Iker people attacked by the North, destroying some settlements and moving the border southernmore. Rivalries between Ikers Denkans arose but the borderline between nations remained intact. Middle Age In the 11th century, vikimg migrants reached the Northeastern side of Denko. In 1046 the King of Gothirh made a deal with the Viking settlers, which gave rise to a short Viking Period, in which the culture of Medieval Denko developed. Colonial and Expansionist Period By the end of the 17th century, the Empire tried to gain control over Iker, since this was always a historical target that was never conquered. The Last Iker War ocurred in 1694-1702, it was a series of three campaigns. The Kingdom of Iker officially became part of the Denkan Empire in 1703, retaining a certain degree of autonomy; retaining the figure of a King and the local culture, but having the Denkan inflluence and Siokarhism as the new official faith. The Empire intended to reach beyond the historical borders; after the conquest of Iker a campaign to gain control beyond the southern limits took place and Denko saw the beginning of a new colonial era. The first settlers in the Tarsir Land, who were mainly siokarhists, arrived by 1720, during the second half of the century, immigrants from other european countries, especially from Germany settled in the territory. By the second half of the 18th century the government projected the colonisation of Silka. The inhabitants of that region were the main exporters of gold and other products for the Empire, thence the new effort of the Metropolis would be taking control of the Silka territory. Between 1750 and 1800, the first settlements were established in Silka, there were also some Knights that worked as explorers and Traders who established in the valley of Arsif and in the port of Sildaf. There were also some British, Portuguese, Dutch and Siokarhists (especially of Iker origin) settlers in the area. By the second half of the 18th century the figure of the Spathan settler took form and played an important role in the culture. The first half of the 19th century saw the arrival of more immigrants in the first Gold Rush and The Sirhkan Awakening. Many Senkans and settlers converted to Siokarhism and by the end of 1830, the Hudharh Movement emerged, getting the attention of the local community and of the colonialist government. By 1848 the first group of Hudharhist settlers established by the Salt Lake Torna; some years later the Hudharhist community extended from the Tornan Sea (which they also called Arhava) to the Lake Zoth (nowadays Lake Harnik) in a territory they named Shiloh. By 1850 the land of Silka was subjected to the authority of a Denkan Archduke, while Senkan authorities had a degree of autonomy and owned mining ores in the country. Some Senkans along with other Spaithan mine owners became prominent tycoons and had an important influence in the Archduchy of Sirhka, due to the availability of revenues and profit and the need for more workers in the mines, the companies brought many African origin people as laborers, especially from British and French colonies, with a substantial percentage of people who were sold as slaves. Due to the influences of some Siokarhist leaders, the local law freed automatically any former slave now residing in the country. However, most laborers had their residence limited to the company village in which they lived with their families; given these circumstances and the racial separatism that became common in the time the scenario gave rise to the early practice of the Badhirt system. During the second half of the century an independist movement surged in Sirhka, supported primarily by Senkan entrepreneurs and some Spaithans. The conflict between Sirhkan independists and the Colonial Metropolis led to the events that triggered the Civil War in 1872. This event marked the end of the Colonial Empire; in 1877 the Sildaf Agreement put an end to the conflict and set the founding for the Denkan Federation. Post War and New Industrial Period In 25 April 1878 the Federal Law was signed and made official and the name Denkan Federation was adopted. The initial Federation was constituted by seven states that had autonomy but were submitted to the authority of the Skoitharh (the Denkan Parliament) and the Federal Law. During the following years, some territories were anexed to the Federation and other states emerged. From 1913 the Federation officially has had 24 states until this day. After the War the Federation started a process of recovery and began a new industrialist period, due to this development, many cities grew and developed their industry in the northern country( like Gothirh, Kiksoirh, Denksirh, Baks), some urban centers like Sildaf and Greiton were also important economic hubs. As a result of the new autonomy of Sirhka, the state legalized the practice of the Bidhart in 1879, this led to other states to adopt this system and became legal in every state by the 1890's. Contemporary History Geography and Climate Demographics Population The latest estimate for the country's population by the Federal Census Organization is of 436,236,670. The D.F. '''is the third most populated nation in the world. The largest racial group are White Denkans that are almost 80% of the population, whites are primarily of Denkan, Senkan, German and Iker ancestry. The second largest group and first largest minority is Black Denkans who are over 8% of the people. Asians (who are primary of Japanese and Chinese descent) along with Indians are a sizeable minority too. Over 160 million people are of Denkan ancestry, about 35 million are of Senkan descent, 24 million are Iker, 30 million have German descent, over 18 million are of Turkish descent, 18 million are Irish Denkan. The fertility rate is of 2.2 children per women in her lifetime, the birth rate is of 17 per 1,000. Immigration has kept the growth of the population in positive numbers, it is estimated that 12% was born outside. The country grows every year by more than 4 million people, it is expected that by 2028 the Denkan Federation will surpass the 500 million inhabitants. About a 90% of the population lives in urban areas and over half of the population in metropolitan areas, a reason why urban life and big citues have become a common trait in Denkan society. '''Language Denkan is the official language of the country, English is also a de facto ''language. According to the 2013 statistics, about 345 million people, an 80% of the populations speaks Denkan at home. At the federal level it is officialized as well as in most states. In some states there than one official language, for example in Senka the official languages are Denkan, Senkan and English. In Iker, Denkan and Ikerish are the official languages. Senkan language is widely used in Senka and to a lesser degree in closer states such as South Sirhka and even Zothia. Over 30% of the population speak Senkan in the state. However Denkan has predominated in the state and is sometimes used along Senkan in popular media and services. German is also spoken in some areas in the states of Gensir and the Zothian Confederation. Some minority languages are also recognized languages, such as Tarsir, Irn and Harn. There are other foreign languages that are becoming common in the territory as a result of recent immigration, especially from Asian and African countries. '''Religion' The Federal Law guarantees religious freedom for all citizens and residents. Sakurhism and Christianism are sometimes considered in the same category that constitutes the most practiced and common group of religious denomynations. According to a 2014 survey, 93% of Denkans identify themselves with a religious denomynation. Siokarhism, Buddhism and also Islam and some Christian groups are showing an increase tendency, due to migration from Asian and African countries and also to new convertionist trends. Some Christian denomynations that exist in the country as a result of european migration have had significant declines, like Catholicism and some Protestant churches. According to the Federal Census Organization, 78.5% of the population is affiliated to a Sakurhist or Christian denomynation. A 14.1% of the total population belongs to a non-Christian faith. The largest group were Sakurhists, that are about the 40% of the Denkan people. There are also other significant groups; over 80 million people are Siokarhists, 26 million belong to the Hudharhist denomynation, 10% of the population are Protestants (with a majority of Lutherans who are over 16 million), around 4 million identify as Catholic and over 2,5 million from the Orthodox Church. Most Protestants are Presbyterians, lutherans, methodists, anglicans and baptists, there are also other religious groups like Jehovah's Witnesses (4,618,034 according to their 2014 yearbook), Seventh Day Adventists (2,340,500), Latter Day Saints (310,980, of whom 60% attend church regularly), Unitarians, Churches of Christ, etc. There over 5 million Jews in the country. Muslims constitute over a 6%, that are mainly from Sunni Islam. Around 15 million people identify as Buddhists, between 2-3% are Hindus. There are also members of other denonymations such as Sikhs, Jains, Confucians, Taoist, Shinto, Baha'i. About 6-9% are irreligious or unaffiliated. Government See also: List of States of the Denkan Federation The Denkan Federation is a federal parliamentary monarchy constituted by 24 states. The Constitution is called the Federal Law, Economy Culture Category:Denkan Federation Category:Denko